


Thinking About You

by ElleKaye



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKaye/pseuds/ElleKaye





	Thinking About You

Chapter 1 - Dreams

My every waking moment is consumed by thoughts of her. I am tormented by my dreams of having her here beside me in bed. I picture her lying there, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow like spun gold, a slight smile creasing the corners of her lips, and I imagine how it must feel to be so close to her that I can feel every movement, hear every heartbeat. I imagine myself holding her so tightly that I could never let go.

"Jennifer..." I said softly, still in that half sleeping, half awake state.

"Babe, we gotta get up, we have to be at work in an hour," she replied in the same soft voice.

Almost as if it were right on cue, my alarm started ringing, snapping me out of my reverie. "Damn it," I muttered to myself, annoyed that I had been woken from my pleasant dream in order to drag myself to work.

I remained in that mood while getting ready and while driving to work, wishing I could go back to bed and back to my dream land, where JJ was mine and I hers, and I felt so happy that I could burst.

As soon as I saw her, I couldn't help but smile to myself. She looked gorgeous today, as she always did. The early morning sunlight streaming through the window made her hair shine with golden hues, and her sky blue blouse perfectly matched her eyes. Even though I saw her practically every day, her beauty never failed to take my breath away.

"Morning, Em," she said brightly as she passed by my desk on the way to her office.

"Morning, Jayje. You seem in a particularly good mood this morning," I replied just as brightly. The dream I had the night before was still on my mind, and seeing her and how gorgeous she looked today brought it straight to the forefront.

"You're in a good mood this morning, JJ. Someone get a little action last night?" Morgan said with a wink as he made his way to his desk.

"You could say that," JJ said with a air of knowing something that no one else did.

"So come on JJ, spill it. Who is the guy?" Morgan asked.

That one little word made my heart sink. Guy. I wasn't kidding myself. I knew JJ was straight, just like she knew I was gay, it wasn't an issue. I just always kept hoping, against hope, that one day JJ might notice the constant gazing looks I gave her, the flirting at the coffee machine, the slight touch of her hand I made when she was passing me a case file. I knew it was a long shot, but I thought maybe if she noticed those things she would realise how I really felt about her and maybe she'd realise she felt the same. If she didn't, at least she could break it to me easily, without the embarrassment of me confessing my feelings and then having to deal with the rejection.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Morgan was talking to me, even though they were both staring right at me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Geez, Prentiss, are you awake? JJ's just revealed what happened last night and you weren't even paying attention!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about all the paperwork I have to do," I lied, forgetting for a moment that I was lying to a profiler.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. JJ, care to repeat what you just told me?"

I looked over at JJ, who by now was looking sheepish. "Uh, well, em, you see..."

"JJ had a dream about sleeping with a woman," Morgan interrupted.

"Morgan!" said JJ in a sharp tone.

"Aww come on, you would've taken at least 15 minutes to tell her."

I tried to contain my excitement at this new development and remain composed and nonchalant. "So, who was it? A movie star or something? Anyone we'd know?" I enquired.

JJ's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Uh... no, no I don't think... uh, she's... she's not even..." JJ mumbled.

"Well, what did she look like then? Was she pretty?" I was interested now. This could be a chance to find out what kind of women, if any, that JJ would go for.

"She was, um, quite tall, um... brunette... brown eyes..."

Morgan let out a snort.

"Uh, so, yeah, I have to get to my office now, so, um, guess I'll see you guys later," JJ finished and hurried to her office, almost tripping herself up on the stairs in her haste.

Morgan gave me a light jab on the arm. "You don't need to be a profiler to read that girl. I'd say you're in there, Princess."

I just laughed at him and started to walk towards my desk. But I kept thinking about what he'd just said. Could he be right? Were there more sides to JJ than what I'd already seen? I smiled to myself again. This was turning out to be an interesting day.


End file.
